Mistaken for a Thief
by Terrance
Summary: When Sabrina and Dreama go to an Other Realm Mall, they are accused for stealing!


Mistaken for a Thief  
  
"Hi Sabrina," said Dreama as she approached Sabrina at the water fountain. Sabrina sipped a little bit more water and responded.   
  
"So what are you doing tomorrow evening, you know it's the weekend," Sabrina said.   
  
"I don't know probably work with magic," Dreama said as they walked through the halls.   
  
"Your magic, well I have a better idea," Sabrina said smiling.  
  
"What?" Dreama asked as she dropped her books when she bumped into a girl in the hall. "Not again," Dreama grumbled.   
  
"Here let me help you," Sabrina said as she bent down to pick up the books for Dreama.   
  
"Oh looks like the freak had an accident," said Libby as she walked by pointing. Sabrina zapped at her shoelaces and untied the, Libby fell straight to the floor. The crowd began laughing at her.   
  
"Don't you laugh at me!" screamed Libby as she ran around the corner.   
  
"That should keep her away for awhile," Dreama said as she and Sabrina continued to walk through the halls.   
  
"Yeah, anyway as I was saying a friend of mine from the Other Realm told me about a sale they're having at a mall, would you like to go on a shopping spree with me?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Of course I would," Dreama replied as her face lit up with a smile.   
  
"Great! Meet me at my house at about 1 tomorrow afternoon," Sabrina said. Dreama nodded her head in agreement as she stepped into her math class.  
  
"Hi Sabrina, how was your day?" asked Zelda as Sabrina entered the kitchen.   
  
"Hi Aunt Zelda, my day was fine," she replied.   
  
"Mine wasn't my cat nap was disturbed when someone accused me of scraping up their sheets," Salem said sarcastically looking at Zelda. "That reminds me I have to sharpen my claws," Salem continued as he ran out of the kitchen.  
  
"Aunt Zelda can Dreama and I go to the Other Realm tomorrow for a shopping a spree?" Sabrina asked as she dropped her backpack on the floor.   
  
"Yes you can go, but I want you to be careful the witches who run those stores are very strict about shoplifting," Zelda said as she walked from around the counter.   
  
"Oh I don't have to worry about that I'm not a thief nor is Dreama," Sabrina said.   
  
"I know I just wanted you to be aware so you wouldn't be surprised, besides surprises isn't that great anyway," Zelda said as she struggled to open the pickle jar.   
  
Sabrina zapped the jar open and several pickles flew out of the jar and splattered all over Zelda. "But surprises can be worthwhile," Sabrina said as she ran upstairs.   
  
The next day the doorbell rang.   
  
"I got it!" Sabrina said as she ran down to open the door.   
  
"Hi Sabrina," Dreama said smiling.   
  
"Oh hi Dreama, come on in," Sabrina said. "We'll be ready to go in a sec or so," Sabrina continued. Sabrina zapped on a pink tank-top and blue jeans. 'We're ready now," Sabrina said as she led Dreama upstairs.  
  
"And where are you too going?" Salem asked as he stretched out himself over the hamper.   
  
"Oh we're just going to the Other Realm for a shopping spree," Dreama responded.   
  
"Ooh can I go, can I go please," Salem asked as he stood up and pranced on the hamper.   
  
"Sorry Salem but only Dreama and I are going, but I'll be glad to bring you something back," Sabrina replied.   
  
"Sure that's what you said when I asked for a new brand of cat food," Salem replied. "Always does the cat wrong," Salem continued. Sabrina lifted the hamper top and he fell over and hit the stairs. "See!" he shouted.   
  
"Come on Dreama," Sabrina said as she and Dreama laughed. She opened the door and closed it behind them. They were now at the Other Realm mall.   
  
"Dreama make sure you do not steal anything because they are very strict with shoplifting," Sabrina said as they entered the store.   
  
"Oh okay," Dreama responded as she looked at the shoes. Sabrina was looking at the blouses and shirts.   
  
"Hey Sabrina look, magic shoes," Dreama shouted across the store.   
  
"Cool," Sabrina replied as she approached the shoe aisle. "What can they do?" Sabrina asked.   
  
"I don't know, let's see," Dreama said as she was about to the put the shoe on. But the shoe disappeared out of her hand.   
  
"What happened?" Dreama asked looking around.   
  
"I happened, I zapped the shoe out of your hand because you didn't pay for it," said the woman from behind the register.   
  
"We were just trying it on," Sabrina said.   
  
"Excuse me, I had my eye on you," said the woman. "You two are in big trouble you are going to the shoplifting cell until someone arrives to get you," said the woman pushing Sabrina and Dreama down the hall.   
  
"But we're not thieves," said Dreama.   
  
"Of course not you were just trying the shoes on, come on," said the woman as they turned the hall. They entered a dark room with little lighting.  
  
"Oh we're coming here," Sabrina said looking around.   
  
The woman zapped a cage over Sabrina and Dreama.   
  
"You will be trapped inside here until someone arrives for you," said the woman as she left the room.   
  
"I guess I spoke too soon," said Sabrina. "My aunt warned me how strict they were about shoplifting," Sabrina continued as she paced the floor.  
  
"Wait a minute, Sabrina we can zap ourselves out of the cage," Dreama said as she attempted to zap herself out. But the attempt was useless they were stuck in the cage.  
  
"This cage is magic-proof," Sabrina said as she kicked the rail. "I'm never shopping in an Other Realm mall again," she continued grumbling.   
  
The telephone rang and Hilda went to answer it.   
  
"Hello," Hilda said as she answered the phone.   
  
"Hi we have your niece Sabrina and her friend here at the Other Realm mall entrapped in the cage for shoplifting, would you kindly pick them up," asked the woman.   
  
"My sister and I will be there any minute," replied Hilda as she hung up the phone. Hilda yelled for Zelda to get her attention as she walked up the stairs.   
  
"Yes Hilda," Zelda answered as she stepped out of her room.   
  
"Sabrina is in the shoplifting cage for being caught for shoplifting," Hilda said as she opened the linen closet door. Zelda rushed behind her and they were in the Other Realm mall.   
  
"Where is Sabrina?" asked Zelda as she entered the store.   
  
"The thief is back here," replied the woman.   
  
"She is not a thief thank you very much," said Hilda as she and Zelda followed the woman.   
  
"Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda!" Sabrina screamed.   
  
"Yes we're here to save you," said Zelda.   
  
The woman zapped the cage from over Sabrina and Dreama, Sabrina ran into Hilda and Zelda arms.   
  
"Hey you can get a hug too," Zelda said reaching her arm out to Dreama. Dreama smiled and joined the group hug.   
  
"Let's get out of here, this place smells like a barn with horse manure in it," Hilda said as she led the way back through the store. They made it back home and Sabrina and Dreama entered Sarbrina's room.   
  
"Did you get me anything?" Salem asked.   
  
"We didn't get ourselves anything," replied Sabrina.   
  
"I guess you can't trust an Other Realm mall," said Dreama.   
  
"I had fun today though, except for being accused of a shoplifter," said Sabrina.  
  
"So did I, and thanks for inviting me to join you," said Dreama. "But I better get going because if I'm not home my mom will put a huge earring in my ear to stop me from using my magic, so bye," Dreama continued as she walked out.   
  
"Bye Dreama," said Sabrina as she jumped into bed.   
  
"You're squishing my leg," whined Salem.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry," said Sabrina.   
  
"See what I mean, nobody cares about the cat," said Salem as he sunk his head down into the covers at the bottom of the bed.   
  
"What would I do without you Salem, good night," said Sabrina.   
  
  
  



End file.
